The Photoshoot
by LittleMissElric
Summary: What happens when Miharu is forced to do a photoshoot in clothes that look like they were designed by a bunch of pedophiles? Will Miharu let his self-consciousness get the better of him or will he become the greatest tease in history? T for my paranoia.


**This is just a random idea I had. Usually, I forget story ideas right away, but this one stuck with me for DAYS so I figured it was meant to be written. Well, It might not be that good, but I found if fairly amusing. I hope you enjoy 'The Photoshoot'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no Ou (but I wish I owned Miharu) **

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Miharu? Did you fall back asleep?"

"…No. I'm still getting ready. Remind me again why we're doing this at 5 in the morning?"

"Because we wanna do this when the sun isn't too bright and began it'll take a while to get you ready. If the sun's too bright we'll have to close the windows for the cameras and we want natural light instead of fake lights."

"…Okay." _He didn't explain the 'get you ready' part._

_How did I get roped into this?_ Plucking at the hem of the way-too-big- but-somehow-way-too-short pastel pink coat-like _thing_, Miharu Rokujo blew his chocolate-colored bangs out of his face in a huff. _This might be THE stupidest thing I've ever done. Why did I agree to this? _Well, he hadn't technically agreed, but did that matter to Yukimi? Nooooo. Although, it was partially his fault for not listening. He had been reading a book (a pretty good book, too) and Yukimi had plopped down next to him and started chatting his ear off. In order to keep Yukimi and himself satisfied, he had softly murmured "Uh-huh" and "Okay" and "Yeah, sounds interesting" every once in a while. He hadn't realized what he'd agreed to until later that week (today) when he'd been handed several bags of clothing by Yukimi, who had been smiling like an evil scientist. He'd been set up for a photoshoot. For a magazine article. Looking through the clothes, Miharu had nearly thrown them back at the gun-slinging ninja out of disgust.

They looked like . . . he couldn't even explain it.

As if they'd been designed by a bunch of pedophiles. First, there was a pale pink coat-like thing (said earlier) that barely reached past his waist, a small blue t-shirt and a pair of gray way-too-short corduroy shorts, a long, pale yellow v-neck (way too deep) long sleeved t-shirt that reached mid-thigh paired with another pair of shorts, a bright red this time. And more. "What magazine was this for, again?" he called through his bedroom door.

"It doesn't matter," Yukimi replied loudly, "as long as you wear the clothes."

"Okay…" Biting his lip, Miharu slipped on the soft pink ankle slippers that matched the coat thing. Oh god, they had bows on the tops. Rolling his eyes in slight frustration, Miharu locked the door. "I'm not doing this. I feel like an idiot." He muttered, sliding down the door and curling his knees to his chest.

"Aw, come on! You promised!" Yukimi's voice whined through the door. He quickly reached for the doorknob. "Dammit, he locked it," he hissed lowly.

"I didn't know what I was promising." Miharu insisted.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this." Miharu listened as Yukimi's steps grew softer. Breathing a sigh of relief, he put his head in his hands, only to snap his head back up in shock at what he heard next:

"Miharu? Yukimi said you didn't want to come out. What's wrong?"

Yoite.

"I just … I look stupid. I don't want you guys to see me. You'll laugh." Surprised at his own admittance, he listened hard for the soft words that next came out of the other boy's mouth.

"I don't think you could look stupid if you tried. Please, come out. I promise if anyone laughs at you I'll kill them." Miharu smiled. Good old Yoite.

"You don't have to go that far. But …" He stood up slowly and unlocked the door. Taking a deep breath, small, thin fingers closed over the doorknob, and he twisted. Peering through the crack between the door and the doorframe, Miharu's wide, clover-green eyes met Yoite's rainy-blue ones. They looked … concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." As he slipped out of his room, he joined Yoite side-by-side as if he had always belonged there.

"It's funny," Yoite began as Miharu glanced at him inquisitively. "I never pegged you for the self-conscious type."

"Oh. I just …" Miharu looked down quickly.

"You don't have to worry. You look cute." Open-mouthed, Miharu stopped cold, staring at Yoite in a mixture of pleasure, shock, and a bit of embarrassment.

"R-really?"

"Mm hm."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Still a little dazed, Miharu stopped when they came to the sliding door leading to the living room where Yukimi had set up his camera and the white backdrop, along with the various props they would use during of the shoot. Yoite slid the door back and slowly walked into the room, while Miharu peered inside, only one of his wide, leafy-green eyes showing around the corner, his fingers gripping the side of the door with half a mind to slam it and bolt back into his room. Raiko and Gau were there too, along with two young women.

"Yoite! Is he coming?" Yukimi barked cheerfully. Yoite nodded slowly and leaned against the wall, his eyes immediately flitting back to the doorway. He met Miharu's eyes. _Come on, don't be shy._

"Sweet! I knew it would work! Good job, kid." Yukimi celebrated briefly. He swiveled in his computer chair to look at Miharu cowering in the doorway. "Whaddya waiting for? Come on. We still need to get some makeup on you."

_Makeup? _Realization: _The girls._

Slowly, Miharu stepped into the room, slowly extending his completely-revealed pale-white left leg around the door, his already-delicate ankles and legs accentuated by the feminine pink ankle slippers. Partially, he enjoyed all of the stares he got, and partially he was mortified. Leaving his leg out, he slowly let his entire face show, knowing he was already blushing a soft pink that highlighted the light green of his eyes. _Everything about me is pale and light,_ he noticed absently watching the faces of the other boys in the room.

"Where's Kazuho?" He asked flatly.

"She's … running errands…" Yukimi managed, his cheeks a bright pink. "Come on. Get out here. We haven't got all day." Miharu nodded, moving slowly out from behind the doorway. He very much enjoyed watching the shocked faces of the other boys. Gau was already turned towards the wall, trying to stem the blood flow from his nose, Raiko looked half-amused-half-turned-on, Yukimi looked truly pleased with himself, and Yoite didn't look shocked at all. He'd already seen. The makeup girls looked as if they were about to faint.

"He's sooooooooo cute!" They trilled, practically trampling each other in order to hug him first.

"I love your hair!"

"Your skin is so soft and smooth!"

"Your eyes are so beautiful!"

"Thanks, ladies. It really means a lot to me for you to come and help me out." He said innocently. The girls _really_ looked as if they were about to faint now. A diabolical plan began to form in Miharu's mind.

_This is going to be fun. _


End file.
